


I love you

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após todos os acontecimentos dos últimso dois dias e Elsa descobrir como controlar seus poderes, naquela mesma noite o peso daqueles longos treze anos se abate sobre ela e Anna, e as duas precisam conversar sobre isso.
Relationships: Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Elsa estava exausta. Coroação, reencontro com sua irmã, Hans, o inverno eterno que acidentalmente espalhara pelo reino, Anna indo atrás dela com um novo desconhecido, a perseguição na Montanha do Norte, Hans novamente, os soldados do duque, Anna chegando de repente, Anna quase morrendo congelada por causa de seus poderes e ambas quase sendo mortas por Hans. Tudo isso em apenas dois dias.

A exaustão nos olhos de todos era evidente agora, até mesmo de Sven e Olaf. Anna tinha dado a ideia de fazerem uma patinação no gelo com o povo nos dias seguintes. Elsa ficou apreensiva a princípio, mas ao se lembrar de tudo que já tinha acontecido e ver o quanto o povo foi receptivo ao caminharem pelo reino depois de tudo estar resolvido, ela decidiu que seria uma boa chance de compensar tudo e iniciar uma nova fase para todos. Foi estranho e maravilhoso de repente ver tudo completamente diferente, como se nenhum daqueles anos de medo e solidão tivessem existido. Foi indescritivelmente bom poder conversar pessoalmente com os funcionários do castelo e ser abraçada com força por Kai e Gerda, que chorou após tantos anos sem abraçar uma das meninas que ajudou a criar. A criada, já de idade, ficou tão feliz que fez as duas irmãs pensaram que seria exatamente assim que sua mãe reagiria se estivesse com elas agora.

Mas foi no jantar naquela noite que o peso de todos aqueles anos finalmente se abateu sobre elas. Estavam apenas conversando, estavam para deixar a mesa de jantar quando o olhar sempre faiscante de alegria de Anna ficou sério e triste, as lágrimas brilharam neles, e a voz da mais nova desapareceu. Elsa trocou um olhar preocupado com Kristof. Ainda estava conhecendo o homem das montanhas, mas desde que o vira pela primeira vez, Elsa sentiu que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com sua irmã, e seu olhar era doce e sincero, não abrigando a falsa gentileza que havia no de Hans.

\- Anna...? – O louro chamou suavemente, sem resposta.

A ruiva olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de esconder as lágrimas. Elsa imediatamente segurou a mão da irmã, também lançando um olhar para Gerda indicando que ela mesma queria cuidar disso. Ficou feliz por ainda conseguirem se entender assim depois de tantos anos, mas Anna era a prioridade agora. Gerda olhou para os demais criados presentes ou transitando pela sala de jantar, e todos assentiram, rapidamente desaparecendo do local e deixando os cinco sozinhos.

\- Ei... – Elsa sussurrou – Anna... Não tem problema se você precisar chorar.

O coração da rainha doeu. Ela ouvira Anna chorar sozinha através da porta por tantos anos, e agora lhe dizer que estava tudo bem em fazer isso de novo parecia frio e quase cruel. Mas era o que Anna precisava agora, e finalmente estavam juntas. Ao contrário de todos os outros, esse choro não ficaria sem resposta e consolo.

A ruiva respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos, agora desistindo de conter as lágrimas, e chorou silenciosamente enquanto todos a olhavam. Sven se aproximou, emitindo um som baixinho de consolo, e Anna o olhou com um sorriso triste, acariciando a cabeça da rena.

\- Vamos nos preparar pra dormir, todos nós estamos precisando – Elsa lhe disse – Então podemos conversar – sua voz falhou nesse instante, também sentindo lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos, sabendo muito bem porque Anna estava chorando.

\- Vamos – ela respondeu, se levantando sem soltar a mão de Elsa, e olhando para baixo quando sentiu algo prender suas pernas.

\- Abraços quentinhos sempre ajudam – um Olaf sorridente lhe disse.

Anna riu, e sorriu de volta para ele, secando os olhos e se abaixando para abraçá-lo por um instante.

\- Olaf – Kristof chamou – Quer saber como é uma noite de acampamento e histórias no estábulo? Eu e Sven dormimos assim há anos, é mais divertido do que parece.

Olaf exclamou de alegria e surpresa, espalmando as mãozinhas de graveto no rosto e separando a cabeça do corpo momentaneamente.

\- Onde ficam aqueles outros animais grandões e fofos como Sven e aqueles gatinhos fofinhos?! – O boneco perguntou empolgado.

\- Sim – Anna lhe disse sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas que ainda lhe escapavam.

\- Tem certeza? – Elsa perguntou a Kristof, haviam lhe oferecido um quarto dentro do castelo, mas ele não queria deixar Sven.

\- Sim. Nós estaremos bem. E estou falando sério. Não é ruim como parece. Vocês deviam tentar um dia desses.

As duas conseguiram rir.

\- Prometo avaliar a viabilidade da sua sugestão – Elsa brincou em seu tom de rainha.

Kristof se aproximou de Anna, segurando sua outra mão.

\- Você sabe onde eu estou se precisar. Todos nós precisamos de tempo, e vamos ficar bem. O pior se foi – ele lhe disse gentilmente, antes de levar a mão da princesa aos lábios, e beijá-la com carinho.

Anna acariciou a mão dele com o polegar antes de Kristof soltá-la. Queria ir devagar com ele depois de tudo que acontecera com Hans, mas sentia que dessa vez podia dar certo. A cada vez que Kristof cuidava dela, mesmo num gesto tão simples como o que acabara de fazer, sentia o coração aquecer e entendia um pouco mais sobre o que realmente era o amor e como ele surgia e crescia.

O homem das montanhas sorriu para as duas, e Sven e Olaf também se despediram antes dos três começarem a se afastar para seguir ao estábulo. Assim que sumiram de vista, Elsa estava puxando a irmã na direção das escadas, e depois para o corredor que levaria a seu quarto. Isso era para ser uma surpresa, mas a situação apressara seus planos. A rainha foi forçada a parar de andar quando Anna também parou e apertou mais forte sua mão.

\- Anna...?

\- Eu não quero dormir.

\- Não precisamos dormir agora.

\- E se tudo isso for um sonho?

Elsa ficou em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada no peito com tudo que havia por trás dessas poucas palavras.

\- Venha – falou para Anna da maneira mais doce de que era capaz.

Anna ficou parada por mais um instante antes de concordar em segui-la, mostrando um olhar cheio de emoções quando chegaram à porta branca e azul do quarto de Elsa. A mais velha abriu a porta e a guiou gentilmente para dentro, mal tendo tempo de pensar no que dizer quando Anna olhou em volta, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e voltou a chorar.

\- Ei, ei... Anna, não chore – Elsa pediu, agora também desistindo de se conter e permitindo que suas lágrimas escapassem quando a abraçou – Tudo isso acabou. Me diga o que você precisa, o que quer fazer agora?

Anna chorou mais e envolveu os braços em volta das costas da irmã, e a apertou com força como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela finalmente estava do outro lado da porta, e o entorpecimento causado pelo choro a fazia se sentir como se literalmente estivesse sonhando.

\- Você ficou presa aqui sua vida toda, Elsa – ela murmurou entre o choro.

As palavras atingiram o coração da rainha como uma estaca de gelo, mas não por raiva, porque agora finalmente as duas poderiam cuidar de todos esses anos de dor, juntas. Elsa a apertou mais forte e seu choro também se intensificou.

\- Você passou a vida inteira sozinha, Anna. E a resposta estava tão perto... Me desculpe!

\- Não foi culpa sua, Elsa. Eu achava que era minha, mas não foi. Não foi de nenhuma de nós duas. Eu te amo, eu te amo!

As duas sentaram-se na cama quando os ombros de Elsa tremeram com mais intensidade e Anna aninhou a irmã contra ela enquanto as duas choravam juntas.

As emoções e pensamentos de ambas agora estavam tão confusas que poderiam facilmente desmaiar pelo esforço da tentativa de ordená-los. Suas infâncias haviam sido roubadas, junto com seu tempo, alegria, felicidade, e tudo que poderiam ter sido, e agora sentiam tanta raiva dos pais quanto sentiam amor e saudade. Nenhuma criança de oito anos, cinco ou qualquer outra idade deveria ser condenada à prisão por qualquer motivo. E tudo por medo. O medo tinha causado tudo isso. Elsa não parava de se perguntar mentalmente o que teria acontecido se seus pais tivessem procurado outra fonte de ajuda além dos Trolls, se não as tivessem separado e prendido por treze anos, ao longo dos quais Anna tinha fugido do castelo muitas vezes, mesmo quando criança, e conforme crescia adquiriu habilidade suficiente para que ninguém a descobrisse. E Elsa sequer imaginava o quanto ela queria levá-la a vários dos lugares que visitou secretamente, e dos que poderiam visitar agora.

As duas choraram juntas até seus corpos se cansarem, e vários minutos depois havia apenas um abraço e o som de duas respirações que tentavam voltar ao normal. Elsa fechou os olhos e deixou suas últimas lágrimas correrem quando sentiu Anna acariciar seus cabelos e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Uma vez... – Anna começou – Eu fugi durante a madrugada.

Elsa respirou fundo com a revelação e moveu a cabeça no ombro da irmã para olhá-la.

\- Eu fugi muitas e muitas vezes na verdade. Fui pega em todas até completar dez anos. Mas nessa... Papai e mamãe não estavam em casa e você não podia falar comigo.

Elsa sentiu outra pontada de dor no peito, mas ficou grata por Anna não dizer que ela _não_ _queria_ falar com ela.

\- Todos só me diziam as mesmas palavras prontas e já quase vazias. Eu sentia falta deles, mas estava em pânico e com raiva. Como muitas vezes, eu não aguentava mais ficar aqui dentro. Eu tinha doze anos. Eu esperei todos dormirem, e fugi pelo elevador que usam pra limpar as janelas. A essa altura eu já sabia como enganar os guardas pra que não me vissem.

Elsa estava exausta. Coroação, reencontro com sua irmã, Hans, o inverno eterno que acidentalmente espalhara pelo reino, Anna indo atrás dela com um novo desconhecido, a perseguição na Montanha do Norte, Hans novamente, os soldados do duque, Anna chegando de repente, Anna quase morrendo congelada por causa de seus poderes e ambas quase sendo mortas por Hans. Tudo isso em apenas dois dias.

A exaustão nos olhos de todos era evidente agora, até mesmo de Sven e Olaf. Anna tinha dado a ideia de fazerem uma patinação no gelo com o povo nos dias seguintes. Elsa ficou apreensiva a princípio, mas ao se lembrar de tudo que já tinha acontecido e ver o quanto o povo foi receptivo ao caminharem pelo reino depois de tudo estar resolvido, ela decidiu que seria uma boa chance de compensar tudo e iniciar uma nova fase para todos. Foi estranho e maravilhoso de repente ver tudo completamente diferente, como se nenhum daqueles anos de medo e solidão tivessem existido. Foi indescritivelmente bom poder conversar pessoalmente com os funcionários do castelo e ser abraçada com força por Kai e Gerda, que chorou após tantos anos sem abraçar uma das meninas que ajudou a criar. A criada, já de idade, ficou tão feliz que fez as duas irmãs pensaram que seria exatamente assim que sua mãe reagiria se estivesse com elas agora.

Mas foi no jantar naquela noite que o peso de todos aqueles anos finalmente se abateu sobre elas. Estavam apenas conversando, estavam para deixar a mesa de jantar quando o olhar sempre faiscante de alegria de Anna ficou sério e triste, as lágrimas brilharam neles, e a voz da mais nova desapareceu. Elsa trocou um olhar preocupado com Kristof. Ainda estava conhecendo o homem das montanhas, mas desde que o vira pela primeira vez, Elsa sentiu que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com sua irmã, e seu olhar era doce e sincero, não abrigando a falsa gentileza que havia no de Hans.

\- Anna...? – O louro chamou suavemente, sem resposta.

A ruiva olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de esconder as lágrimas. Elsa imediatamente segurou a mão da irmã, também lançando um olhar para Gerda indicando que ela mesma queria cuidar disso. Ficou feliz por ainda conseguirem se entender assim depois de tantos anos, mas Anna era a prioridade agora. Gerda olhou para os demais criados presentes ou transitando pela sala de jantar, e todos assentiram, rapidamente desaparecendo do local e deixando os cinco sozinhos.

\- Ei... – Elsa sussurrou – Anna... Não tem problema se você precisar chorar.

O coração da rainha doeu. Ela ouvira Anna chorar sozinha através da porta por tantos anos, e agora lhe dizer que estava tudo bem em fazer isso de novo parecia frio e quase cruel. Mas era o que Anna precisava agora, e finalmente estavam juntas. Ao contrário de todos os outros, esse choro não ficaria sem resposta e consolo.

A ruiva respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos, agora desistindo de conter as lágrimas, e chorou silenciosamente enquanto todos a olhavam. Sven se aproximou, emitindo um som baixinho de consolo, e Anna o olhou com um sorriso triste, acariciando a cabeça da rena.

\- Vamos nos preparar pra dormir, todos nós estamos precisando – Elsa lhe disse – Então podemos conversar – sua voz falhou nesse instante, também sentindo lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos, sabendo muito bem porque Anna estava chorando.

\- Vamos – ela respondeu, se levantando sem soltar a mão de Elsa, e olhando para baixo quando sentiu algo prender suas pernas.

\- Abraços quentinhos sempre ajudam – um Olaf sorridente lhe disse.

Anna riu, e sorriu de volta para ele, secando os olhos e se abaixando para abraçá-lo por um instante.

\- Olaf – Kristof chamou – Quer saber como é uma noite de acampamento e histórias no estábulo? Eu e Sven dormimos assim há anos, é mais divertido do que parece.

Olaf exclamou de alegria e surpresa, espalmando as mãozinhas de graveto no rosto e separando a cabeça do corpo momentaneamente.

\- Onde ficam aqueles outros animais grandões e fofos como Sven e aqueles gatinhos fofinhos?! – O boneco perguntou empolgado.

\- Sim – Anna lhe disse sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas que ainda lhe escapavam.

\- Tem certeza? – Elsa perguntou a Kristof, haviam lhe oferecido um quarto dentro do castelo, mas ele não queria deixar Sven.

\- Sim. Nós estaremos bem. E estou falando sério. Não é ruim como parece. Vocês deviam tentar um dia desses.

As duas conseguiram rir.

\- Prometo avaliar a viabilidade da sua sugestão – Elsa brincou em seu tom de rainha.

Kristof se aproximou de Anna, segurando sua outra mão.

\- Você sabe onde eu estou se precisar. Todos nós precisamos de tempo, e vamos ficar bem. O pior se foi – ele lhe disse gentilmente, antes de levar a mão da princesa aos lábios, e beijá-la com carinho.

Anna acariciou a mão dele com o polegar antes de Kristof soltá-la. Queria ir devagar com ele depois de tudo que acontecera com Hans, mas sentia que dessa vez podia dar certo. A cada vez que Kristof cuidava dela, mesmo num gesto tão simples como o que acabara de fazer, sentia o coração aquecer e entendia um pouco mais sobre o que realmente era o amor e como ele surgia e crescia.

O homem das montanhas sorriu para as duas, e Sven e Olaf também se despediram antes dos três começarem a se afastar para seguir ao estábulo. Assim que sumiram de vista, Elsa estava puxando a irmã na direção das escadas, e depois para o corredor que levaria a seu quarto. Isso era para ser uma surpresa, mas a situação apressara seus planos. A rainha foi forçada a parar de andar quando Anna também parou e apertou mais forte sua mão.

\- Anna...?

\- Eu não quero dormir.

\- Não precisamos dormir agora.

\- E se tudo isso for um sonho?

Elsa ficou em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada no peito com tudo que havia por trás dessas poucas palavras.

\- Venha – falou para Anna da maneira mais doce de que era capaz.

Anna ficou parada por mais um instante antes de concordar em segui-la, mostrando um olhar cheio de emoções quando chegaram à porta branca e azul do quarto de Elsa. A mais velha abriu a porta e a guiou gentilmente para dentro, mal tendo tempo de pensar no que dizer quando Anna olhou em volta, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e voltou a chorar.

\- Ei, ei... Anna, não chore – Elsa pediu, agora também desistindo de se conter e permitindo que suas lágrimas escapassem quando a abraçou – Tudo isso acabou. Me diga o que você precisa, o que quer fazer agora?

Anna chorou mais e envolveu os braços em volta das costas da irmã, e a apertou com força como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela finalmente estava do outro lado da porta, e o entorpecimento causado pelo choro a fazia se sentir como se literalmente estivesse sonhando.

\- Você ficou presa aqui sua vida toda, Elsa – ela murmurou entre o choro.

As palavras atingiram o coração da rainha como uma estaca de gelo, mas não por raiva, porque agora finalmente as duas poderiam cuidar de todos esses anos de dor, juntas. Elsa a apertou mais forte e seu choro também se intensificou.

\- Você passou a vida inteira sozinha, Anna. E a resposta estava tão perto... Me desculpe!

\- Não foi culpa sua, Elsa. Eu achava que era minha, mas não foi. Não foi de nenhuma de nós duas. Eu te amo, eu te amo!

As duas sentaram-se na cama quando os ombros de Elsa tremeram com mais intensidade e Anna aninhou a irmã contra ela enquanto as duas choravam juntas.

As emoções e pensamentos de ambas agora estavam tão confusas que poderiam facilmente desmaiar pelo esforço da tentativa de ordená-los. Suas infâncias haviam sido roubadas, junto com seu tempo, alegria, felicidade, e tudo que poderiam ter sido, e agora sentiam tanta raiva dos pais quanto sentiam amor e saudade. Nenhuma criança de oito anos, cinco ou qualquer outra idade deveria ser condenada à prisão por qualquer motivo. E tudo por medo. O medo tinha causado tudo isso. Elsa não parava de se perguntar mentalmente o que teria acontecido se seus pais tivessem procurado outra fonte de ajuda além dos Trolls, se não as tivessem separado e prendido por treze anos, ao longo dos quais Anna tinha fugido do castelo muitas vezes, mesmo quando criança, e conforme crescia adquiriu habilidade suficiente para que ninguém a descobrisse. E Elsa sequer imaginava o quanto ela queria levá-la a vários dos lugares que visitou secretamente, e dos que poderiam visitar agora.

As duas choraram juntas até seus corpos se cansarem, e vários minutos depois havia apenas um abraço e o som de duas respirações que tentavam voltar ao normal. Elsa fechou os olhos e deixou suas últimas lágrimas correrem quando sentiu Anna acariciar seus cabelos e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Uma vez... – Anna começou – Eu fugi durante a madrugada.

Elsa respirou fundo com a revelação e moveu a cabeça no ombro da irmã para olhá-la.

\- Eu fugi muitas e muitas vezes na verdade. Fui pega em todas até completar dez anos. Mas nessa... Papai e mamãe não estavam em casa e você não podia falar comigo.

Elsa sentiu outra pontada de dor no peito, mas ficou grata por Anna não dizer que ela _não_ _queria_ falar com ela.

\- Todos só me diziam as mesmas palavras prontas e já quase vazias. Eu sentia falta deles, mas estava em pânico e com raiva. Como muitas vezes, eu não aguentava mais ficar aqui dentro. Eu tinha doze anos. Eu esperei todos dormirem, e fugi pelo elevador que usam pra limpar as janelas. A essa altura eu já sabia como enganar os guardas pra que não me vissem.

\- Mas os portões estavam fechados.

\- Nem sempre. Descobri que às vezes eram abertos pra recebermos correspondência, ou pra entrada e saída de suprimentos, ou a troca de guardas. Quando fizeram a troca naquela noite eu dei a sorte de estar escuro o suficiente e de ficarem distraídos por tempo suficiente pra que eu saísse. Eu sabia que iam abrir de novo perto de amanhecer, porque receberíamos correspondência na manhã seguinte. E mesmo se por alguma razão isso mudasse, eu decidi me arriscar.

\- Nosso reino é pacífico, mas nunca se sabe quem caminha pela madrugada, Anna.

\- Eu sei. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu corri pela cidade, tentando evitar que me vissem. Eu não queria que me delatassem e me arrastassem de volta como outras vezes. Mas todos já estavam dentro de suas casas, e nem havia luzes acesas além das de fora. Eu fui à praia e me sentei lá por horas. Eu pensei em fazer um castelo de areia, mas não tinha graça sozinha. Eu queria brincar na água, mas se eu ficasse doente me descobririam. Então só fiquei lá pensando onde papai e mamãe estariam, e como queria que você estivesse comigo.

\- Continue – Elsa pediu, respirando fundo para se impedir de chorar novamente.

\- Eu voltei ao castelo quando o céu começou a clarear. Vi o sol nascer enquanto eu corria de volta. Cheguei no exato momento de nossa correspondência, e consegui enganar o carteiro e os guardas pra entrar de novo sem ser vista. Eu parei na sua porta, pensei em te contar, mas achei que você estaria dormindo. Então voltei pro meu quarto e dormi o quanto pude até Gerda me acordar.

\- Tenha certeza que eu quero ir com você a todos os lugares do reino que você quiser a partir de agora, Anna. Quero ouvir todas as histórias que você não me contou, e de novo todas as que me contou nessa porta, mas agora posso ouvir olhando nos seus olhos – falou sorrindo para a irmã.

Anna riu e abraçou a irmã novamente, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a queimar seus olhos, mas não as deixou cair dessa vez. Estava tudo bem. Sem portas, distância, silêncio, segredos, mentiras ou medo para separá-las.

Amanhã seria um dia cheio. Hans seria julgado, e se fosse enviado de volta para casa, no mínimo estaria proibido para sempre de retornar a Arendelle sob penas pesadíssimas caso tentasse, ela precisava conversar com Elsa sobre Kristof, e ainda queria compensá-lo por seu trenó e pertences perdidos, por mais que ele dissesse que não era necessário, queria falar com Elsa novamente sobre a patinação no gelo com o povo, e o que mais temia de receber um _não_ da irmã. Libertou Elsa do abraço para conseguir encará-la.

\- Elsa, você...

\- Você quer dormir aqui? Eu não gostaria que você dormisse sozinha hoje. E nem eu.

Anna precisou de uma profunda respiração para acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e se conter de gritar de alegria.

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu, mal conseguindo articular as palavras direito – Eu... Posso mesmo?

Elsa sorriu.

\- Vou mudar pro quarto dos nossos pais amanhã. Gerda e Kai disseram que todos os reis e rainhas de Arendelle dormiram nele. Eu não achei necessário a princípio. Mas agora que resolvemos isso... Eu gostaria de mudar – falou olhando em volta – E fica mais perto do seu quarto. Você pode me procurar a qualquer hora que quiser, e dormir lá comigo se desejar.

Anna inspirou fundo, deixando claro o estremecimento que sentiu quando chorou em silêncio novamente. Olhou em volta com atenção pela primeira vez, vendo belas paredes branco gelo com adornos azuis e móveis bordô ou roxos. Um quarto tão belo quanto frio e solitário para uma criança, e mesmo para uma adulta. Elsa devia ter sofrido tanto entre essas paredes. Era completamente lógico que ela quisesse mudar para outro quarto. Anna continuaria em seu quarto cor de rosa, que também suportara boas e inúmeras doses de seu sofrimento, mas ao menos ela não estava completamente encarcerada como sua irmã, e ainda conseguia se sentir feliz nele.

\- Eu não queria fazer você chorar de novo. Você já chorou muito – Elsa lhe disse.

Anna secou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Vamos mudar você. Eu ajudo a levar suas coisas. E você vai poder recomeçar com lembranças novas. E espero que hoje sirva pra você deixar esse quarto com ao menos uma lembrança boa.

Elsa riu baixinho e sorriu, e Anna viu que embora ela não chorasse novamente, seus olhos ainda estava inundados.

\- Já serviu – ela respondeu baixinho quando as lágrimas prenderam sua voz – Pedi que Gerda trouxesse suas roupas de dormir. Ela sabe quais você mais gosta.

\- Espera... Você estava... Planejando me convidar pra dormir aqui hoje?

Elsa sorriu, olhando para o outro lado da cama e mostrando a Anna um par de camisolas dobradas ali em cima, uma azul para Elsa e uma verde que Anna reconheceu como uma de suas favoritas. Não tinha percebido que estavam ali até agora.

\- Se você me surpreender com mais alguma coisa hoje eu vou achar realmente que estou sonhando.

Elsa riu e finalmente levantou-se, segurando as duas mãos da irmã para puxá-la junto, e beijando sua testa quando Anna levantou.

\- Vamos nos aprontar pra dormir. Muito a fazer amanhã. E enquanto isso, você pode me contar como conheceu Kristof, e tudo que sabe sobre ele.

Anna sorriu antes que pudesse se conter, e Elsa fez o mesmo, feliz em perceber que sua irmã talvez estivesse descobrindo realmente outras formas de amor verdadeiro. Ela sentia que Kristof amava sua irmã, de verdade. A prova disso é que ele não queria ser compensado pelo trenó perdido, e só um bom homem recusaria uma acomodação confortável do castelo para não deixar seu amigo rena sozinho. Elsa ajudaria Anna a compensá-lo de qualquer jeito, e já estava cuidando disso. Mas depois de Hans, não custava saber todos os detalhes de como isso acontecera.

\- Eu o conheci na loja de Oaken como já te dissemos, ele não queria me ajudar no começo, mas acabou vindo comigo. Ele tentou resolver o problema depois que saímos do seu castelo. Mas os Trolls não puderam fazer nada dessa vez. Ele ficou desesperado e me trouxe de volta às pressas pra Arendelle. Ele cuidou de mim o caminho inteiro, desde antes do trenó explodir. Ele quase morreu quando saltamos pra escapar dos lobos, mas foi eu quem ele colocou nas costas de Sven pra garantir chegar em segurança do outro lado. E só depois de me deixar e ir embora, nós dois percebemos que tínhamos cometido um erro, graças a Olaf e Sven, e que a resposta estava bem ali entre nós. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu quero ir devagar com ele depois de tudo isso.

\- Você gosta dele – Elsa afirmou – E ele de você, de verdade dessa vez. É um excelente começo.

\- E você? O que acha dele? – Anna perguntou enquanto já tinha se livrado de suas roupas e puxava a camisola pela cabeça.

\- Ele parece um bom homem. E Sven não gostaria tanto dele se não fosse.

Apesar da intenção de dormir e descansar, as duas passaram horas conversando e compartilhando histórias e desejos para o futuro. E na hora de acordar o castelo, Gerda sorriu e conteve as lágrimas de felicidade ao encontrar as duas irmãs dormindo abraçadas debaixo dos cobertores, como não via acontecer há longos e difíceis treze anos. Decidindo deixar suas meninas dormirem mais um pouco, saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

Elsa estava exausta. Coroação, reencontro com sua irmã, Hans, o inverno eterno que acidentalmente espalhara pelo reino, Anna indo atrás dela com um novo desconhecido, a perseguição na Montanha do Norte, Hans novamente, os soldados do duque, Anna chegando de repente, Anna quase morrendo congelada por causa de seus poderes e ambas quase sendo mortas por Hans. Tudo isso em apenas dois dias.

A exaustão nos olhos de todos era evidente agora, até mesmo de Sven e Olaf. Anna tinha dado a ideia de fazerem uma patinação no gelo com o povo nos dias seguintes. Elsa ficou apreensiva a princípio, mas ao se lembrar de tudo que já tinha acontecido e ver o quanto o povo foi receptivo ao caminharem pelo reino depois de tudo estar resolvido, ela decidiu que seria uma boa chance de compensar tudo e iniciar uma nova fase para todos. Foi estranho e maravilhoso de repente ver tudo completamente diferente, como se nenhum daqueles anos de medo e solidão tivessem existido. Foi indescritivelmente bom poder conversar pessoalmente com os funcionários do castelo e ser abraçada com força por Kai e Gerda, que chorou após tantos anos sem abraçar uma das meninas que ajudou a criar. A criada, já de idade, ficou tão feliz que fez as duas irmãs pensaram que seria exatamente assim que sua mãe reagiria se estivesse com elas agora.

Mas foi no jantar naquela noite que o peso de todos aqueles anos finalmente se abateu sobre elas. Estavam apenas conversando, estavam para deixar a mesa de jantar quando o olhar sempre faiscante de alegria de Anna ficou sério e triste, as lágrimas brilharam neles, e a voz da mais nova desapareceu. Elsa trocou um olhar preocupado com Kristof. Ainda estava conhecendo o homem das montanhas, mas desde que o vira pela primeira vez, Elsa sentiu que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com sua irmã, e seu olhar era doce e sincero, não abrigando a falsa gentileza que havia no de Hans.

\- Anna...? – O louro chamou suavemente, sem resposta.

A ruiva olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de esconder as lágrimas. Elsa imediatamente segurou a mão da irmã, também lançando um olhar para Gerda indicando que ela mesma queria cuidar disso. Ficou feliz por ainda conseguirem se entender assim depois de tantos anos, mas Anna era a prioridade agora. Gerda olhou para os demais criados presentes ou transitando pela sala de jantar, e todos assentiram, rapidamente desaparecendo do local e deixando os cinco sozinhos.

\- Ei... – Elsa sussurrou – Anna... Não tem problema se você precisar chorar.

O coração da rainha doeu. Ela ouvira Anna chorar sozinha através da porta por tantos anos, e agora lhe dizer que estava tudo bem em fazer isso de novo parecia frio e quase cruel. Mas era o que Anna precisava agora, e finalmente estavam juntas. Ao contrário de todos os outros, esse choro não ficaria sem resposta e consolo.

A ruiva respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos, agora desistindo de conter as lágrimas, e chorou silenciosamente enquanto todos a olhavam. Sven se aproximou, emitindo um som baixinho de consolo, e Anna o olhou com um sorriso triste, acariciando a cabeça da rena.

\- Vamos nos preparar pra dormir, todos nós estamos precisando – Elsa lhe disse – Então podemos conversar – sua voz falhou nesse instante, também sentindo lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos, sabendo muito bem porque Anna estava chorando.

\- Vamos – ela respondeu, se levantando sem soltar a mão de Elsa, e olhando para baixo quando sentiu algo prender suas pernas.

\- Abraços quentinhos sempre ajudam – um Olaf sorridente lhe disse.

Anna riu, e sorriu de volta para ele, secando os olhos e se abaixando para abraçá-lo por um instante.

\- Olaf – Kristof chamou – Quer saber como é uma noite de acampamento e histórias no estábulo? Eu e Sven dormimos assim há anos, é mais divertido do que parece.

Olaf exclamou de alegria e surpresa, espalmando as mãozinhas de graveto no rosto e separando a cabeça do corpo momentaneamente.

\- Onde ficam aqueles outros animais grandões e fofos como Sven e aqueles gatinhos fofinhos?! – O boneco perguntou empolgado.

\- Sim – Anna lhe disse sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas que ainda lhe escapavam.

\- Tem certeza? – Elsa perguntou a Kristof, haviam lhe oferecido um quarto dentro do castelo, mas ele não queria deixar Sven.

\- Sim. Nós estaremos bem. E estou falando sério. Não é ruim como parece. Vocês deviam tentar um dia desses.

As duas conseguiram rir.

\- Prometo avaliar a viabilidade da sua sugestão – Elsa brincou em seu tom de rainha.

Kristof se aproximou de Anna, segurando sua outra mão.

\- Você sabe onde eu estou se precisar. Todos nós precisamos de tempo, e vamos ficar bem. O pior se foi – ele lhe disse gentilmente, antes de levar a mão da princesa aos lábios, e beijá-la com carinho.

Anna acariciou a mão dele com o polegar antes de Kristof soltá-la. Queria ir devagar com ele depois de tudo que acontecera com Hans, mas sentia que dessa vez podia dar certo. A cada vez que Kristof cuidava dela, mesmo num gesto tão simples como o que acabara de fazer, sentia o coração aquecer e entendia um pouco mais sobre o que realmente era o amor e como ele surgia e crescia.

O homem das montanhas sorriu para as duas, e Sven e Olaf também se despediram antes dos três começarem a se afastar para seguir ao estábulo. Assim que sumiram de vista, Elsa estava puxando a irmã na direção das escadas, e depois para o corredor que levaria a seu quarto. Isso era para ser uma surpresa, mas a situação apressara seus planos. A rainha foi forçada a parar de andar quando Anna também parou e apertou mais forte sua mão.

\- Anna...?

\- Eu não quero dormir.

\- Não precisamos dormir agora.

\- E se tudo isso for um sonho?

Elsa ficou em silêncio, sentindo uma pontada no peito com tudo que havia por trás dessas poucas palavras.

\- Venha – falou para Anna da maneira mais doce de que era capaz.

Anna ficou parada por mais um instante antes de concordar em segui-la, mostrando um olhar cheio de emoções quando chegaram à porta branca e azul do quarto de Elsa. A mais velha abriu a porta e a guiou gentilmente para dentro, mal tendo tempo de pensar no que dizer quando Anna olhou em volta, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e voltou a chorar.

\- Ei, ei... Anna, não chore – Elsa pediu, agora também desistindo de se conter e permitindo que suas lágrimas escapassem quando a abraçou – Tudo isso acabou. Me diga o que você precisa, o que quer fazer agora?

Anna chorou mais e envolveu os braços em volta das costas da irmã, e a apertou com força como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela finalmente estava do outro lado da porta, e o entorpecimento causado pelo choro a fazia se sentir como se literalmente estivesse sonhando.

\- Você ficou presa aqui sua vida toda, Elsa – ela murmurou entre o choro.

As palavras atingiram o coração da rainha como uma estaca de gelo, mas não por raiva, porque agora finalmente as duas poderiam cuidar de todos esses anos de dor, juntas. Elsa a apertou mais forte e seu choro também se intensificou.

\- Você passou a vida inteira sozinha, Anna. E a resposta estava tão perto... Me desculpe!

\- Não foi culpa sua, Elsa. Eu achava que era minha, mas não foi. Não foi de nenhuma de nós duas. Eu te amo, eu te amo!

As duas sentaram-se na cama quando os ombros de Elsa tremeram com mais intensidade e Anna aninhou a irmã contra ela enquanto as duas choravam juntas.

As emoções e pensamentos de ambas agora estavam tão confusas que poderiam facilmente desmaiar pelo esforço da tentativa de ordená-los. Suas infâncias haviam sido roubadas, junto com seu tempo, alegria, felicidade, e tudo que poderiam ter sido, e agora sentiam tanta raiva dos pais quanto sentiam amor e saudade. Nenhuma criança de oito anos, cinco ou qualquer outra idade deveria ser condenada à prisão por qualquer motivo. E tudo por medo. O medo tinha causado tudo isso. Elsa não parava de se perguntar mentalmente o que teria acontecido se seus pais tivessem procurado outra fonte de ajuda além dos Trolls, se não as tivessem separado e prendido por treze anos, ao longo dos quais Anna tinha fugido do castelo muitas vezes, mesmo quando criança, e conforme crescia adquiriu habilidade suficiente para que ninguém a descobrisse. E Elsa sequer imaginava o quanto ela queria levá-la a vários dos lugares que visitou secretamente, e dos que poderiam visitar agora.

As duas choraram juntas até seus corpos se cansarem, e vários minutos depois havia apenas um abraço e o som de duas respirações que tentavam voltar ao normal. Elsa fechou os olhos e deixou suas últimas lágrimas correrem quando sentiu Anna acariciar seus cabelos e beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Uma vez... – Anna começou – Eu fugi durante a madrugada.

Elsa respirou fundo com a revelação e moveu a cabeça no ombro da irmã para olhá-la.

\- Eu fugi muitas e muitas vezes na verdade. Fui pega em todas até completar dez anos. Mas nessa... Papai e mamãe não estavam em casa e você não podia falar comigo.

Elsa sentiu outra pontada de dor no peito, mas ficou grata por Anna não dizer que ela _não_ _queria_ falar com ela.

\- Todos só me diziam as mesmas palavras prontas e já quase vazias. Eu sentia falta deles, mas estava em pânico e com raiva. Como muitas vezes, eu não aguentava mais ficar aqui dentro. Eu tinha doze anos. Eu esperei todos dormirem, e fugi pelo elevador que usam pra limpar as janelas. A essa altura eu já sabia como enganar os guardas pra que não me vissem.

\- Mas os portões estavam fechados.

\- Nem sempre. Descobri que às vezes eram abertos pra recebermos correspondência, ou pra entrada e saída de suprimentos, ou a troca de guardas. Quando fizeram a troca naquela noite eu dei a sorte de estar escuro o suficiente e de ficarem distraídos por tempo suficiente pra que eu saísse. Eu sabia que iam abrir de novo perto de amanhecer, porque receberíamos correspondência na manhã seguinte. E mesmo se por alguma razão isso mudasse, eu decidi me arriscar.

\- Nosso reino é pacífico, mas nunca se sabe quem caminha pela madrugada, Anna.

\- Eu sei. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu corri pela cidade, tentando evitar que me vissem. Eu não queria que me delatassem e me arrastassem de volta como outras vezes. Mas todos já estavam dentro de suas casas, e nem havia luzes acesas além das de fora. Eu fui à praia e me sentei lá por horas. Eu pensei em fazer um castelo de areia, mas não tinha graça sozinha. Eu queria brincar na água, mas se eu ficasse doente me descobririam. Então só fiquei lá pensando onde papai e mamãe estariam, e como queria que você estivesse comigo.

\- Continue – Elsa pediu, respirando fundo para se impedir de chorar novamente.

\- Eu voltei ao castelo quando o céu começou a clarear. Vi o sol nascer enquanto eu corria de volta. Cheguei no exato momento de nossa correspondência, e consegui enganar o carteiro e os guardas pra entrar de novo sem ser vista. Eu parei na sua porta, pensei em te contar, mas achei que você estaria dormindo. Então voltei pro meu quarto e dormi o quanto pude até Gerda me acordar.

\- Tenha certeza que eu quero ir com você a todos os lugares do reino que você quiser a partir de agora, Anna. Quero ouvir todas as histórias que você não me contou, e de novo todas as que me contou nessa porta, mas agora posso ouvir olhando nos seus olhos – falou sorrindo para a irmã.

Anna riu e abraçou a irmã novamente, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a queimar seus olhos, mas não as deixou cair dessa vez. Estava tudo bem. Sem portas, distância, silêncio, segredos, mentiras ou medo para separá-las.

Amanhã seria um dia cheio. Hans seria julgado, e se fosse enviado de volta para casa, no mínimo estaria proibido para sempre de retornar a Arendelle sob penas pesadíssimas caso tentasse, ela precisava conversar com Elsa sobre Kristof, e ainda queria compensá-lo por seu trenó e pertences perdidos, por mais que ele dissesse que não era necessário, queria falar com Elsa novamente sobre a patinação no gelo com o povo, e o que mais temia de receber um _não_ da irmã. Libertou Elsa do abraço para conseguir encará-la.

\- Elsa, você...

\- Você quer dormir aqui? Eu não gostaria que você dormisse sozinha hoje. E nem eu.

Anna precisou de uma profunda respiração para acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e se conter de gritar de alegria.

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu, mal conseguindo articular as palavras direito – Eu... Posso mesmo?

Elsa sorriu.

\- Vou mudar pro quarto dos nossos pais amanhã. Gerda e Kai disseram que todos os reis e rainhas de Arendelle dormiram nele. Eu não achei necessário a princípio. Mas agora que resolvemos isso... Eu gostaria de mudar – falou olhando em volta – E fica mais perto do seu quarto. Você pode me procurar a qualquer hora que quiser, e dormir lá comigo se desejar.

Anna inspirou fundo, deixando claro o estremecimento que sentiu quando chorou em silêncio novamente. Olhou em volta com atenção pela primeira vez, vendo belas paredes branco gelo com adornos azuis e móveis bordô ou roxos. Um quarto tão belo quanto frio e solitário para uma criança, e mesmo para uma adulta. Elsa devia ter sofrido tanto entre essas paredes. Era completamente lógico que ela quisesse mudar para outro quarto. Anna continuaria em seu quarto cor de rosa, que também suportara boas e inúmeras doses de seu sofrimento, mas ao menos ela não estava completamente encarcerada como sua irmã, e ainda conseguia se sentir feliz nele.

\- Eu não queria fazer você chorar de novo. Você já chorou muito – Elsa lhe disse.

Anna secou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Vamos mudar você. Eu ajudo a levar suas coisas. E você vai poder recomeçar com lembranças novas. E espero que hoje sirva pra você deixar esse quarto com ao menos uma lembrança boa.

Elsa riu baixinho e sorriu, e Anna viu que embora ela não chorasse novamente, seus olhos ainda estava inundados.

\- Já serviu – ela respondeu baixinho quando as lágrimas prenderam sua voz – Pedi que Gerda trouxesse suas roupas de dormir. Ela sabe quais você mais gosta.

\- Espera... Você estava... Planejando me convidar pra dormir aqui hoje?

Elsa sorriu, olhando para o outro lado da cama e mostrando a Anna um par de camisolas dobradas ali em cima, uma azul para Elsa e uma verde que Anna reconheceu como uma de suas favoritas. Não tinha percebido que estavam ali até agora.

\- Se você me surpreender com mais alguma coisa hoje eu vou achar realmente que estou sonhando.

Elsa riu e finalmente levantou-se, segurando as duas mãos da irmã para puxá-la junto, e beijando sua testa quando Anna levantou.

\- Vamos nos aprontar pra dormir. Muito a fazer amanhã. E enquanto isso, você pode me contar como conheceu Kristof, e tudo que sabe sobre ele.

Anna sorriu antes que pudesse se conter, e Elsa fez o mesmo, feliz em perceber que sua irmã talvez estivesse descobrindo realmente outras formas de amor verdadeiro. Ela sentia que Kristof amava sua irmã, de verdade. A prova disso é que ele não queria ser compensado pelo trenó perdido, e só um bom homem recusaria uma acomodação confortável do castelo para não deixar seu amigo rena sozinho. Elsa ajudaria Anna a compensá-lo de qualquer jeito, e já estava cuidando disso. Mas depois de Hans, não custava saber todos os detalhes de como isso acontecera.

\- Eu o conheci na loja de Oaken como já te dissemos, ele não queria me ajudar no começo, mas acabou vindo comigo. Ele tentou resolver o problema depois que saímos do seu castelo. Mas os Trolls não puderam fazer nada dessa vez. Ele ficou desesperado e me trouxe de volta às pressas pra Arendelle. Ele cuidou de mim o caminho inteiro, desde antes do trenó explodir. Ele quase morreu quando saltamos pra escapar dos lobos, mas foi eu quem ele colocou nas costas de Sven pra garantir chegar em segurança do outro lado. E só depois de me deixar e ir embora, nós dois percebemos que tínhamos cometido um erro, graças a Olaf e Sven, e que a resposta estava bem ali entre nós. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu quero ir devagar com ele depois de tudo isso.

\- Você gosta dele – Elsa afirmou – E ele de você, de verdade dessa vez. É um excelente começo.

\- E você? O que acha dele? – Anna perguntou enquanto já tinha se livrado de suas roupas e puxava a camisola pela cabeça.

\- Ele parece um bom homem. E Sven não gostaria tanto dele se não fosse.

Apesar da intenção de dormir e descansar, as duas passaram horas conversando e compartilhando histórias e desejos para o futuro. E na hora de acordar o castelo, Gerda sorriu e conteve as lágrimas de felicidade ao encontrar as duas irmãs dormindo abraçadas debaixo dos cobertores, como não via acontecer há longos e difíceis treze anos. Decidindo deixar suas meninas dormirem mais um pouco, saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

\- Mas os portões estavam fechados.

\- Nem sempre. Descobri que às vezes eram abertos pra recebermos correspondência, ou pra entrada e saída de suprimentos, ou a troca de guardas. Quando fizeram a troca naquela noite eu dei a sorte de estar escuro o suficiente e de ficarem distraídos por tempo suficiente pra que eu saísse. Eu sabia que iam abrir de novo perto de amanhecer, porque receberíamos correspondência na manhã seguinte. E mesmo se por alguma razão isso mudasse, eu decidi me arriscar.

\- Nosso reino é pacífico, mas nunca se sabe quem caminha pela madrugada, Anna.

\- Eu sei. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu corri pela cidade, tentando evitar que me vissem. Eu não queria que me delatassem e me arrastassem de volta como outras vezes. Mas todos já estavam dentro de suas casas, e nem havia luzes acesas além das de fora. Eu fui à praia e me sentei lá por horas. Eu pensei em fazer um castelo de areia, mas não tinha graça sozinha. Eu queria brincar na água, mas se eu ficasse doente me descobririam. Então só fiquei lá pensando onde papai e mamãe estariam, e como queria que você estivesse comigo.

\- Continue – Elsa pediu, respirando fundo para se impedir de chorar novamente.

\- Eu voltei ao castelo quando o céu começou a clarear. Vi o sol nascer enquanto eu corria de volta. Cheguei no exato momento de nossa correspondência, e consegui enganar o carteiro e os guardas pra entrar de novo sem ser vista. Eu parei na sua porta, pensei em te contar, mas achei que você estaria dormindo. Então voltei pro meu quarto e dormi o quanto pude até Gerda me acordar.

\- Tenha certeza que eu quero ir com você a todos os lugares do reino que você quiser a partir de agora, Anna. Quero ouvir todas as histórias que você não me contou, e de novo todas as que me contou nessa porta, mas agora posso ouvir olhando nos seus olhos – falou sorrindo para a irmã.

Anna riu e abraçou a irmã novamente, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a queimar seus olhos, mas não as deixou cair dessa vez. Estava tudo bem. Sem portas, distância, silêncio, segredos, mentiras ou medo para separá-las.

Amanhã seria um dia cheio. Hans seria julgado, e se fosse enviado de volta para casa, no mínimo estaria proibido para sempre de retornar a Arendelle sob penas pesadíssimas caso tentasse, ela precisava conversar com Elsa sobre Kristof, e ainda queria compensá-lo por seu trenó e pertences perdidos, por mais que ele dissesse que não era necessário, queria falar com Elsa novamente sobre a patinação no gelo com o povo, e o que mais temia de receber um _não_ da irmã. Libertou Elsa do abraço para conseguir encará-la.

\- Elsa, você...

\- Você quer dormir aqui? Eu não gostaria que você dormisse sozinha hoje. E nem eu.

Anna precisou de uma profunda respiração para acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e se conter de gritar de alegria.

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu, mal conseguindo articular as palavras direito – Eu... Posso mesmo?

Elsa sorriu.

\- Vou mudar pro quarto dos nossos pais amanhã. Gerda e Kai disseram que todos os reis e rainhas de Arendelle dormiram nele. Eu não achei necessário a princípio. Mas agora que resolvemos isso... Eu gostaria de mudar – falou olhando em volta – E fica mais perto do seu quarto. Você pode me procurar a qualquer hora que quiser, e dormir lá comigo se desejar.

Anna inspirou fundo, deixando claro o estremecimento que sentiu quando chorou em silêncio novamente. Olhou em volta com atenção pela primeira vez, vendo belas paredes branco gelo com adornos azuis e móveis bordô ou roxos. Um quarto tão belo quanto frio e solitário para uma criança, e mesmo para uma adulta. Elsa devia ter sofrido tanto entre essas paredes. Era completamente lógico que ela quisesse mudar para outro quarto. Anna continuaria em seu quarto cor de rosa, que também suportara boas e inúmeras doses de seu sofrimento, mas ao menos ela não estava completamente encarcerada como sua irmã, e ainda conseguia se sentir feliz nele.

\- Eu não queria fazer você chorar de novo. Você já chorou muito – Elsa lhe disse.

Anna secou os olhos e sorriu.

\- Vamos mudar você. Eu ajudo a levar suas coisas. E você vai poder recomeçar com lembranças novas. E espero que hoje sirva pra você deixar esse quarto com ao menos uma lembrança boa.

Elsa riu baixinho e sorriu, e Anna viu que embora ela não chorasse novamente, seus olhos ainda estava inundados.

\- Já serviu – ela respondeu baixinho quando as lágrimas prenderam sua voz – Pedi que Gerda trouxesse suas roupas de dormir. Ela sabe quais você mais gosta.

\- Espera... Você estava... Planejando me convidar pra dormir aqui hoje?

Elsa sorriu, olhando para o outro lado da cama e mostrando a Anna um par de camisolas dobradas ali em cima, uma azul para Elsa e uma verde que Anna reconheceu como uma de suas favoritas. Não tinha percebido que estavam ali até agora.

\- Se você me surpreender com mais alguma coisa hoje eu vou achar realmente que estou sonhando.

Elsa riu e finalmente levantou-se, segurando as duas mãos da irmã para puxá-la junto, e beijando sua testa quando Anna levantou.

\- Vamos nos aprontar pra dormir. Muito a fazer amanhã. E enquanto isso, você pode me contar como conheceu Kristof, e tudo que sabe sobre ele.

Anna sorriu antes que pudesse se conter, e Elsa fez o mesmo, feliz em perceber que sua irmã talvez estivesse descobrindo realmente outras formas de amor verdadeiro. Ela sentia que Kristof amava sua irmã, de verdade. A prova disso é que ele não queria ser compensado pelo trenó perdido, e só um bom homem recusaria uma acomodação confortável do castelo para não deixar seu amigo rena sozinho. Elsa ajudaria Anna a compensá-lo de qualquer jeito, e já estava cuidando disso. Mas depois de Hans, não custava saber todos os detalhes de como isso acontecera.

\- Eu o conheci na loja de Oaken como já te dissemos, ele não queria me ajudar no começo, mas acabou vindo comigo. Ele tentou resolver o problema depois que saímos do seu castelo. Mas os Trolls não puderam fazer nada dessa vez. Ele ficou desesperado e me trouxe de volta às pressas pra Arendelle. Ele cuidou de mim o caminho inteiro, desde antes do trenó explodir. Ele quase morreu quando saltamos pra escapar dos lobos, mas foi eu quem ele colocou nas costas de Sven pra garantir chegar em segurança do outro lado. E só depois de me deixar e ir embora, nós dois percebemos que tínhamos cometido um erro, graças a Olaf e Sven, e que a resposta estava bem ali entre nós. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu quero ir devagar com ele depois de tudo isso.

\- Você gosta dele – Elsa afirmou – E ele de você, de verdade dessa vez. É um excelente começo.

\- E você? O que acha dele? – Anna perguntou enquanto já tinha se livrado de suas roupas e puxava a camisola pela cabeça.

\- Ele parece um bom homem. E Sven não gostaria tanto dele se não fosse.

Apesar da intenção de dormir e descansar, as duas passaram horas conversando e compartilhando histórias e desejos para o futuro. E na hora de acordar o castelo, Gerda sorriu e conteve as lágrimas de felicidade ao encontrar as duas irmãs dormindo abraçadas debaixo dos cobertores, como não via acontecer há longos e difíceis treze anos. Decidindo deixar suas meninas dormirem mais um pouco, saiu silenciosamente do quarto.


End file.
